


Light and Warmth

by Coby_Thinks



Series: L.A.W. AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Foster System, M/M, Mentions of Death, Multi, Remy is a good dad, and Thomas is a tiny angel, enjoy this I guess idk, have some fluff, mentions of overdose/drugs, some fluff in the midst of this angsty series, want some fluff, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coby_Thinks/pseuds/Coby_Thinks
Summary: “I want to adopt a kid.”Roman choked on his coffee, sputtering for a moment as he tried to stop laughing. After a few seconds, Remy hadn’t even cracked a grin, and Roman’s laughs faded off. His eyes widened.“...you were serious.”WARNINGS: mentions of death, mentions of a drug overdose, swearing, food mentions, foster care system, adoption, implied child neglect (maybe?)
Relationships: DLAP, Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: L.A.W. AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504187
Comments: 19
Kudos: 100





	Light and Warmth

“I wanted to talk to you,” Remy said slowly, after a moment of awkward silence stretched between them. Roman raised an eyebrow, sipping from his coffee. “About something.”

“About you and Ethan?” Roman guessed. “Becau-”

“Wh- no!” Remy sputtered indignantly. “Roman, come on. I’m being serious.”

“Okay.” Roman chuckled, shaking his head. “Alright. What’s up?”

“I want to adopt a kid.”

Roman choked on his coffee, sputtering for a moment as he tried to stop laughing. After a few seconds, Remy hadn’t even cracked a grin, and Roman’s laughs faded off. His eyes widened.

“...you were serious.”

“I told you, I’m being serious!” Remy complained. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“...a kid?” Roman stared across as his best friend, who was sitting in his sunglasses and thrift store jacket, looking exactly like the irresponsible teenager he’d been when they met. Picturing him as a dad, with an actual child, was nearly impossible.

“Yes, a kid.” Remy sighed. “Not a baby goat, either. A baby. Or a kid, I dunno.”

“A baby.” Roman echoed, mind still reeling.

“You sound like a broken record, gurl.” Remy pushed his sunglasses up and frowned. 

“Do you even know how to take care of a baby?” Roman asked incredulously. “I mean… dude, that’s… a big thing. To just… do.”

“I told you I've been thinking, Roman.” Remy sighed. “I want to do this.”

“Have you told anyone else this plan?” Roman asked, frowning. Remy shook his head. “Oh.”

“I wanted to run it by you first, babes. I trust you, y’know. Even though I regret that sometimes.”

“Hilarious.” Roman rolled his eyes. “What exactly is your plan, then? I don’t know the first thing about taking care of kids if that’s what you wanted to know. They’re cute, but I don’t really…. I’m not cut out to be a dad and I’ve never-”

“Roman, just listen!” Remy whined. Roman sighed, looking down at his coffee. “I wanted to tell you, and I’m going to tell other people. I’m going to start parenting classes and get certified for adoption. I just… wanted to know you’d be cool.”

“I’m not going to tell you it's a bad idea…” Roman said slowly. “I just… didn’t realize you wanted to be a dad. And I’ll obviously help as much as I can, too. You’re sure about this?”

“More sure than I’ve ever been.” Remy nodded enthusiastically. “Except for maybe that time I kidnapped you and we became friends. It’s a close match.”

“Awe, you’re so nice.” Roman chuckled, rolling his eyes. Remy as a dad. Huh. That was… a weird image. He’d be a good dad, Roman knew that. But still. The idea… was baffling. And of course, Roman wouldn’t turn down the chance to be the dramatic uncle. He might not want to be a dad, but he could totally be the dramatic uncle.

“Obviously I’m doing it no matter what,” Remy said, ignoring Roman’s sarcasm. “But we’re best friends, and you and the boys are obviously gonna be part of the kid's life.”

“We better be!” Roman cried, slamming a hand on the table. “This kid doesn’t even definitely exist yet and I’m ready to get them anything they want!”

“Bitch, not if I do it first.” Remy made a face, putting his sunglasses back on. Then he smiled sheepishly. “I’m glad you don’t think I’m crazy, though.”

“I never said I didn’t.” Roman pointed out.

* * *

“How the fuck didn’t I know that babies are blind when they’re born?” Remy asked, slamming the door open. Roman jumped, nearly falling off the couch. Ethan caught him, laughing lightly.

“Dude, you’ve gotta at least… text before you come over with a new random fact.” Roman complained.

“They’re not blind.” Logan sighed from the table, not even looking up. “Their eyes just haven’t developed yet. They’re extremely near-sighted, and as they age their eyes grow stronger.”

“Well, yeah, okay, but still!” Remy pouted. “How’s this kid supposed to know how gorgeous I am?”

“You don't have to adopt an infant,” Virgil mumbled, stumbling down the hallway. “And you don’t have to be so loud, either. I’m awake already.”

“Oh, sorry Vee.” Remy didn’t sound particularly remorseful, but Virgil shrugged it off. Roman sat up, stretching. “Anyways, I’m learning all sorts of fucking crazy things. I forgot that learning could be fun. College destroyed my mind.”

“I worry for you,” Logan said, still not looking up from his laptop.

“Learning is fun if you want to learn.” Ethan pointed out. “Maybe you were just lazy during college.” Roman snorted, grinning as Remy flopped onto the other couch.

“Y’know, I feel attacked. Everyone is against me, including my two best friends.”

“Ooh, he’s demoted you to a friend again.” Roman elbowed Ethan gently. “Gotta sting.”

“It won’t stay that way for long.” Ethan shrugged.

“Babes! I’m trying to have a monumental life moment!” Remy complained. “And you’re all being assholes!”

“Everyone has one.” 

“Virgil, why ya gotta bring that up?”

“So I take it the classes have been going well?” Roman asked, glad when no one kept the conversation on Virgil's comment.

“Hell yeah!” Remy sat up again, punching the air. “I’m gonna be the best fucking dad on the planet, and you guys are required to keep it that way!”

“We can’t… how would we change what kind of father you are?” Logan asked, finally tearing his gaze away from the article he’d been reading. “Aside from giving you reality checks when trying to buy too many presents, I don’t see-”

“Uh, he’s allowed to buy as many presents as he wants for this kid!” Roman declared, pointing a finger at Logan. “And so will we!”

“Alright, yes, but I meant to say that Remy will be a fantastic father simply because he’s dedicated to being one.” Logan sighed, adjusting his glasses.

“Awe, at least someone loves me!” Remy beamed, blowing a kiss to Logan, who stared back at him impassively.

“We all love you,” Virgil grunted from the coffee machine. “But you’re really loud and obnoxious.”

“Did you just wake up?” Remy realized, pulling off his sunglasses.

“Yeah, from a nap. I’m old, okay?”

“You’re thirty-two. That’s not old.” Roman scoffed, running a hand through his hair.

“It's older than you.” Virgil shrugged before downing the mug of coffee in his hands. “Ah, fuck, that was not cooled down enough. My taste buds are gone forever now. RIP.”

“I worry for you as well, Virgil,” Logan said.

“You’re all hopeless.” Remy sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You know that, right?”

“If we’re hopeless, you’re already dead.” Ethan teased, sticking out his tongue. Probably for the sole purpose of showing off the tongue piercing he’d gotten recently. Roman had no idea why he was so happy about it - then again, Roman was not a piercing guy. It suited Ethan, though.

“Babe, you gotta stop being so hot.” Remy pouted. “Especially when you’re being mean to me. It's so not fair. Besides, I’m trying to talk about how fucking excited I am, okay? I’ve got two more classes before I’m certified, and then I could get matched with a kid at any fucking time! I’m gonna lose my mind!”

“You probably shouldn’t swear so much when you get a kid,” Roman suggested.

“Oh, fuck, you’re right. I mean, shit - ahh, I’ll work on it.” Remy waved a hand. “That’s not important right now. What’s important is that I’m excited and you guys are my only friends so here I am.”

“Mood.” Virgil sat next to Logan, resting his head on Logan’s shoulder. “But what about your friends from those parenting classes?”

“Those are mere acquaintances.” Remy scoffed. “And they said to stop texting them, so…”

“We’re happy for you.” Roman chuckled, shaking his head. “I haven’t seen you this excited for a long time.”

“I have,” Ethan said, grinning when Remy’s face burned pink. Roman groaned, burying his head in his hands. 

He knew they were both gay disasters, but did they have to talk about it all the time?

* * *

“Oh my god.” Roman frowned, pulling the phone away from his ear for a moment before replacing it, skimming the google doc in front of him.

“Uh, you good there Rem?” he chuckled, amused. “What’s going on?”

“I was matched with a kid.”

“Oh.” Roman’s eyes widened and he sat back, running a hand through his hair. “Wh- wait, really?”

“Roman, I’m literally about to be a dad,” Remy said numbly on the other end. “He’s two years old, his bio dad is unknown and his mom just died of a drug overdose. I’m… holy shit, I’m about to have a child.”

“Where are you?” Roman stood up, closing his computer. “Ethan’s at work right now, or he’d probably want to help too, but-”

“It's fine, I texted him, it’s fine.” Remy stammered. “I’m on my way over. Roman, I’m not sure I can do this.”

“Wh- what are you talking about?” Roman sputtered, brow furrowing. “You’ve been excited for this for months, Remy. You got approved, didn’t you?”

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if I’m a shitty dad?” Remy groaned. “I don’t know, Roman, I-”

“You’ll be fine.” Roman rolled his eyes. “When d’you get to meet him?”

“In like, an hour.” Remy whimpered anxiously. “Can you please come with me? Ethan isn’t off until five and I can’t just wait for him, but I can’t do this by myself or I’ll love my fucking mind.”

“Yeah, yeah, of course.” Roman pulled on his shoes, stumbling over to the door. “D'you have the car seat?”

“Of course I do. I’m not an idiot!” Remy sighed, Roman looked up when he saw his friends green jeep pull up. “Okay, I’m here, and I’m losing my mind.”

“Dude, take a breath,” Roman said when he clambered into the passenger seat. Remy nodded, rubbing his eyes. “You’ve got this, okay? I’m sure he’ll love you.”

“You’re just saying that cuz we’re friends,” Remy mumbled, pulling away from the curb and turning toward the social services office - across town, but Roman had tagged along to enough classes to know where they were headed.

“What’s his name?” Roman asked, trying to calm Remy’s nerves. Remy frowned.

“He doesn’t have a legal one, Ro. Mom never filled out a birth certificate, and he’s been in the system while she tried to clean herself up.” Roman winced. Two years old without a name? “They called him Thomas, though. It’s just not legal yet.”

“Hey, it’ll be fine.” Roman smiled encouragingly. “I promise.”

“You don’t know shit,” Remy muttered but didn’t say anything else until they pulled into the social services parking lot. “Oh my god, what am I doing?”

“Something awesome.” Roman elbowed him, unable to quell the excitement that started to swirl inside him. “Let's go meet your kid, Remy.”

“Right.” Remy nodded, running a hand anxiously through his hair. “I guess… holy shit, Ro, this is…”

“Come on!” Roman laughed, pulling Remy toward the doors. “You’re a coward, Remy. He’s two, what are you afraid of?”

“Ah, Mr. Smith.” the social worker met them in the lobby, shaking Remy’s hand. “And Roman - should have guessed you’d be here. Ready to meet him?”

“I guess.” Remy pulled off his sunglasses and clipped them onto his shirt, following her through the security door. 

They stopped outside a large window, revealing two people in the next room. The first was a social worker, the second had to be Thomas. Roman beamed upon seeing him. He was small for his age, but he was playing energetically with a stuffed dragon, and he had a large mop of red hair hanging in his eyes.

“Oh, he’s precious.” Remy’s eyes widened and he bit his lip.

“He’s a sweetheart.” the social worker agreed. “C’mon, I know you’re excited.” she opened the door and stepped in first. “Thomas, you wanna meet someone?” Thomas looked over for a moment, beaming, and hugged the dragon to his chest.

“Ya!” He bobbed his head up and down excitedly, toddling over to Remy when he stepped in and holding up the dragon. “See?”

“Yeah,” Remy crouched, grinning wider than Roman had ever seen. “I see it, buddy.” Oh, this was so precious. Roman was going to die from how precious it was.

“See?” Thomas turned to Roman.

“Oh, a dragon!” Roman nodded, taking a seat across from the social workers. “That’s a good one!”

“Dag!” Thomas pushed the dragon toward Remy again, hitting him in the face. Roman snorted, but Remy just beamed and accepted the toy. Thomas gasped, reaching for Remy’s sunglasses and pulling them from his shirt. “Mine!” he clumsily unfolded them and put them on - albeit upside down. “Mine now!”

“Looks like you two will get along.” the social worker chuckled. “But we’ve got some paperwork, Remy. As long as you have a car seat, Thomas could head home with you this afternoon.”

“Oh, yes, please.” Remy ruffled Thomas’s hair. “I have everything, I’m so ready.”

“Then let’s get this started.”

* * *

“Hello?” Roman couldn't tell if Ethan was tired or amused when he answered the phone. 

“Hey, guess who’s on the way to the museum?” Roman sang, glancing back to where Thomas was babbling to himself.

“...my boyfriends, possibly?”

“Two of us!” Roman declared. “And an adorable child by the name of Thomas that one of your boyfriends is now the legal guardian of!”

“Wh- oh, wait, seriously?” Ethan yelped. “Wh- Remy, where are you?”

“He’s driving, Ethan, don’t distract him.” Roman rolled his eyes. Ethan sighed. “We figured you’d want a heads up before we got there.”

“I do appreciate that.” Ethan laughed. “Okay, I’ll see you guys soon, I just need to go warn Sarah that there’s about to be two chaos demons in here.”

“You do that!” Roman beamed. “Love you, bye!”

“Love you too, drama king.” Ethan chuckled, hanging up. Roman smiled, quick to get out of the jeep when Remy parked. Remy scooped Thomas into his arms, beaming as Thomas cheered and hugged him around the neck.

“You wanna meet my boyfriend?” he asked. Thomas nodded, though he probably had no idea what Remy was talking about.

“Here we go!” Roman cried, dramatically pointing toward the museum entrance. 

“GO!” Thomas cheered, copying him. Remy laughed, ruffling his hair again. It wasn’t very busy at the moment, which was probably a good thing, Roman noted. They walked in when Toby was at the desk, talking to the receptionist.

“Hey, T-dog!” Remy called, bringing both their heads around. Toby’s eyes widened and they beamed, meeting them halfway there.

“Oh my gosh, Ethan said you were on your way but I wasn’t ready!” they gushed, giving Thomas a high five. “Zander, this is Ethan’s boyfriends and Thomas!”

“I figured.” the receptionist chuckled. “Go for it, guys. You can see Ethan for free.”

“Free!” Thomas cheered, patting Remy’s cheek. “Down!”

“Oh, not right now, short stuff.” Remy smiled. “I don’t wanna lose you.”

“...up?” Thomas looked around, lips twisted into a pout before his face lit up. “SLITHER!”

“Wh- what are you talking about?” Remy scrambled not to drop him. Roman followed Thomas’s gaze, spotting Ethan leaving the reptile hall with Pathos around his shoulders.

“SLITHERRRRR!” Thomas lunged forward again, almost falling from Remy’s grip. Remy sighed in defeat, setting him carefully on his feet. Thomas immediately tripped, falling when he tried to run over, but he picked himself up and ran over to Ethan, who watched him approach with a mix of amusement and… fear? They were all anxious messes. “SLITHER!”

“Oh, he sees the snake.” Remy laughed, following him closely. Roman did the same, offering a hug to Ethan and kissing his cheek softly when he nodded.

“You must be Thomas.” Ethan crouched, letting Pathos move to around his arm. Thomas stared, reaching out a tiny hand to touch. “Careful.”

“Nice touches,” Thomas whispered, nodding as he stroked her scales. “Slither.”

“This is Ethan,” Remy said, ruffling Thomas’s hair. “He’s my boyfriend.”

“Slither man!” Thomas cheered, throwing his hands in the air. 

“I’ve been called many things.” Ethan chuckled. “He’s freaking adorable, Rem.”

“Rem.” Thomas echoed, squinting up at Rem. “Rem?”

“That’s me.” Remy smiled. Thomas frowned, looking suspiciously at Roman. “You already know him, remember? Uncle Roman.”

“Yeah.” Thomas nodded, not attempting to say it. Roman snorted, shaking his head. “Slither?”

“Her name’s Pathos,” Ethan said, letting him pet her again. “She’s a very old snake.”

“Nice touches.” Thomas nodded solemnly. “Nice slither. Nice Rem. Nice Slither man.” he paused, looking at Roman for a moment before continuing. “Nice… Urman.”

“Urman.” Roman repeated, ignoring Ethan’s stifled laughter. “Yeah, guess that’s me.”

“Yes!” Thomas beamed, turning and grabbing Roman’s legs in a hug. Roman’s heart melted. “Urman!!!” Ethan cackled, trying and failing to cover his mouth.

“You’re just jealous,” Roman said, making a face. “He likes me more.”

“No!” Thomas pouted.

“Roasted.” Ethan chuckled.

“Who d’you like most, then?” Remy asked, amused.

“SLITHER!” Thomas spun around, beaming at Pathos again.

“Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short, and I apologize, but I just really loved this idea and wanted to write it. if you guys want, I'll add some more parts to this AU with Thomas in them (maybe when he's a little older) so let me know!  
> I'm working on other fics and some more installments for this (logan needs help lol I'm just bad at writing him so it's taking a while)   
> Thanks!!! <3  
> Love you all,  
> -Coby


End file.
